DUA JENIS KISAH CINTA ABSURD MENJEBAK
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: Saat sasuke udah mulai tua, jatuh cinta kepada gadis belasan tahun sama cowok dewasa (?). Terus kalo dua-duanya juga sama-sama suka gimana dong? Sasuke musti milih jadi tetp straight sama Hinata atau jadi yaoian sama Naruto?-RE-PUBLISH KE-4 SETELAH DI-EDIT, Humor (?)


**Two Freak Love**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Jii-Chan.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Summary : Sasuke sudah berumur 40 tahun, ia mengira kehidupannya sejak Sakura meninggal akan terasa damai seperti orang beranjak tua seperti pada umumnya. Tapi ia salah! Salah besar! Justru saat di usianya yang itulah Sasuke merasakan jatuh cinta lagi dengan seorang gadis yang merubahnya jadi pedofil dan Naruto yang mengatakan jatuh cinta padanya lalu merubahnya menjadi homo. Apakah Sasuke masih sanggup menjadi normal?**

**.**

**Ini Re-post yang ke-4. Sudah diperbaiki apa-apanya yang salah dan maaf bila ada yang masih salah.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: **

Iya.

Saat itu Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis berusia limabelas tahun yang bersembunyi di bawah naungan kebun anggur sisi Timur milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Iya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat kaya itu. Dia satu-satunya bangsawan yang dermawan di desa Sintal yang notabene didominasi oleh masyarakat kurang mampu. Walaupun memang, kini kehidupannya tak lagi sempurna. Dia hanya hidup diantara orang-orang yang tak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. Kecuali, hanya dengan putri tunggalnya yang berumur 8 tahun. Namanya Itachi.

Istri Sasuke diketahui meninggal tepat saat melahirkan Itachi. Maklum kandungan seorang yang umurnya menginjak tigapuluh tahun ke atas memang sering rawan.

Kini umur Sasuke sudah terhitung empatpuluh tahun tepat.

Dan sekarang karena kemurahan hatinya, kini ia diberikan naungan, perlindungan, jaminan untuk melanjutkan kehidupan meski ia hanyalah gadis hilang ingatan yang butuh pertolongan dari dirinya. Itu menurut Sasuke.

Bahkan, kini Hinata diperkenalkan Sasuke kepada Itachi. Maklum pemikiran orang dewasa, mungkin suasana di dalam rumah megahnya akan lebih bersahabat apabila penghuninya saling mengenal dan memahami. Apalagi umurnya kini masih remaja. Mereka akan cocok jika disatukan dalam satuan teman bermain.

Saat itu Itachi tengah asyik memainkan boneka barbienya yang begitu cantik. Terlihat acuh dengan keberadaan Hinata. Namun, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. "Jadi, bagaimana aku memanggil dia, Dad..?"

Ah iya. Sasuke lupa soal nama.

Menurutnya, mungkin Hinata hilang ingatan karena syok akan kejadian yang sebelumnya dia alami sebelun ia temukan. Setelah pelayan membersihkan tubuh Hinata, ia tak dapat menampik bila di leher Hinata memiliki tanda ciuman berhasrat seseorang. Namun, untunglah entah bagainmana jalurnya gadis remaja bisa selamat dari semua hal itu.

"Dad..?"

Sasuke terpaksa ditarik dari lamunannya. "O, iya."

"Jadi siapa namanya..?"

Sasuke berpikir keras.

Nama, ya?

Ah. Sasuke tak mahir membuat nama. Nama Itachi saja ia sadur dari nama kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah meninggal. Karena ia tak ingin pusing perihal itu.

"Ah. Dad melamun lagi!" Protes Itachi kesal.

"Ung. Iya.., mulai hari ini namamu Sakura."

Kening Itachi mengernyit. Matanya menyipit. "Itu 'kan nama Mom, Dad."

Hinata yang saat itu dinamakan Sasuke, _Sakura_. Merona.

Sasuke menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya. "Iya." Sasuke mengerti hal itu. Tapi, itu hal pertama yang ada dalam kepalanya sebelum disusul dengan pemikiran apakah gadis remaja temuannya itu ia panggil Mikoto, Fugaku, Shisui, atau Obito. Ah.., nama-nama mereka tak sesuai. Keberadaan Uchiha perempuan memang jarang. Kecuali neneknya Kushinada dan ibunya, Mikoto. Tentu ada yang lain, tapi apa Sasuke kenal mereka. Tidak 'kan..? Dulu Sasuke adalah orang yang introvet. Itu masalahnya, sangat jelas.

Tapi, tidak mungkin 'kan, ia memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan 'Mikoto' atau 'Kushinada'? Sasuke itu sastrawan, maestro pelukis dan penulis sebelum ia menjadi juragan anggur. Imajinasinya tinggi dan ia tak mau membayangkan nama ibunya yang berumur seratus tiga tahun dan neneknya yang berumur seratus limabelas tahun ia sematkan sebagai nama gadis remaja itu. Uchiha memang kebanyakan berumur panjang. Kecuali ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya yang meninggal dengan cepat karena keduanya mengidap diabetes. Ayahnya yang memiliki penyakit itu. Sementara kakaknya hanya terimbas penyakit menurun itu.

"Ah. Terserah Dad saja lah!" Ucap Itachi acuh sembari memasang jepitan rambut imut pada sejumput rambut bonekanya. Sikapnya benar-benar Uchiha.

"Ung. Baiklah, ayo kuantar kekamarmu." Sasuke hanya ingin melarikan diri dari suasana canggung ini. Ia melangkah keluar.

Namun, beberapa langkah ia menapak. Sadar _Sakura _tidak mengikuti langkahnya. Sasuke pun berbalik.

Dan ia terheran."Apa kau ingin yang seperti itu, _Sakura_..?" Ah. Jujur Sasuke tercekat ketika gadis remaja itu gelagapan menghampirinya begitu ia memanggilnya sebagai Sakura. Ia justru terbawa deja vu mengenai istrinya yang cantik dengan rambut pink lembut dan mata emerald yang sangat indah itu.

"M-maaf, s-saya tidak m-mendengar anda."

Saya?

Anda?

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Sampai itu sanggup menghilangkan pikiran kejadian barusan. Tapi, sepertinya Itachi ingat.

"Ambil saja punyaku. Nih." Itachi mengangsurkan salah satu koleksi boneka barbienya kepada _Sakura. _"Aku masih punya banyak." Katanya terkesan ketus. Namun sebenarnya itu hanya kepribadiannya saja. Hatinya? Selembut ibunya.

Mata emerald Itachi dengan bangga melirik jejeran boneka barbienya yang terpajang di atas meja ruas, di kasur, dan diatas lemari miliknya. Seusai _Sakura _menerima boneka pemberiannya dengan wajah merona.

"T-terimakasih..~."

"Iya."

_'Lagipula Dad pasti mau membelikanku lagi kok, hehe'_

Masalah pun selesai. Sasuke segera mengambil opsi. "Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku. Kutunjukkan kamarmu."

"H-ha'i!"

_Sakura_ pun segera mengikuti Sasuke berjalan dibelakang punggungnya. Tingkahnya begitu gugup. Sasuke agak heran. Jadi, masih ada gadis yang berkepribadian seperti itu. Ia sempat menganggap gadis naif dan polos seperti itu hanya ada dalam dongeng pengantar tidur.

Tanpa sadar pemikiran itu membuat Sasuke melirik _Sakura _dari ekor matanya.

Pipinya yang tembem merona. Mata mutiaranya yang berbinar menatap boneka dipelukkannya. Hidungnya begitu mungil. Giginya yang kecil rapih menggigit bibirnya tipis kemerahan. Kepalanya menunduk. Gugup.

Dia, _menarik._

Ah. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Tidak-tidak. Ia yakin tidak ada yang terjadi padanya disini. Tidak. Ia tidak akan lakukan apapun untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Apalagi...

_Sakura, aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

Hmn. Ia merindukan Sakura sekarang. Iya, hanya wanita itu yang boleh menempati hatinya. Tentu, selain Itachi, Mikoto, dan Kushinada.

"Disini. Kamarmu. Kau bisa panggil pelayan yang ada dirumah ini kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"H-ha'i, T-tuan.."

Tuan?

"Cukup panggil aku _Sasuke_, tidak perlu formal."

"T-tapi.., t-tuan..-"

"Kau juga keluargaku disini."

_'Setidaknya, selama kau masih hilang ingatan.' _Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Wajah _Sakura _merona hebat.

'_K-keluarga?'_

"H-ha'i.., S-sasuke-san."

Itu lebih baik.

Sasuke menilik arlojinya. "Baiklah." Apa? Sasuke tersentak didalam dirinya.

Biasanya, ia akan mengucapkan 'Tidurlah'. Ketika ia mengantar Sakura kekamar sebelum ia lembur di ruang kerjanya. Memanggil _Sakura _dengan nama Sakura membuat ia terbawa arus lahiriah didalam dirinya.

"E..-maksudku, Selamat malam."

_Sakura _hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke berlalu setelah itu dengan tatapan mata polosnya.

Namun diujung lorong sana. Sosok asrtal bermata emerald hanya bisa tersenyum melihat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Aku juga merindukanmu sayang, juga Itachi._

**To be continued**


End file.
